


Lilacs

by thecolourclear (afinch)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, everyone loves Jed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/thecolourclear
Summary: Abbey and Jed have a unique relationship - with bits of Leo thrown in for good measure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellamason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellamason/gifts).



"Leo asked me something interesting today," Jed said, loosening his tie. "Asked me what I thought, as a Catholic, of what God would do with the crew."

"Jed! That's terrible!" Abbey admonished. "And come here, you're doing it wrong."

He knew better than to protest, and stood still as she undid his tie.

"Did you recite catechism at him?" she teased softly, contrasting with her snapping of the tie from his shirt. She threw it towards the closet - one of them would get it later. She fully intended on disrobing the rest of Jed before too long.

Jed frowned as he stepped out of his suit pants. He kicked them towards the closet, too. One of them would get them later. "I told him God would overlook the error of their understanding, if there was anything to overlook."

She took a step back from him, unsure of his seriousness. "Is that a line from a movie?"

"Book. The Razor's Edge. About a man's search for whether God is or God is not."

"I'm pretty sure you're wrong," Abbey countered. "I'm pretty sure that's Maugham and I've read it and it's about a group of loosely intertwined people in the '20s as they handle life."

"I'm pretty sure that's what Maugham wanted you to think, my dear, to weed out the anti-intellectuals."

Abbey sat at the foot of the bed and slowly took her shoes off. "Now Jed, it almost sounded like you were calling me stupid." 

"Never," Jed quickly conceded. 

Abbey smiled. "That's what I thought. Now come here. And promise me you'll be nice to Leo. If you're not careful, you'll lose him."

Jed wasn't in the habit of losing things, whether they were people or things. Generally, once he'd decided to acquire something, it stayed by him. He winked at Abbey, "Leo wants me to run for Governor. He's not going anywhere."

It was a curse, having married Jed; if he didn't attract loyalty, he was puppishly loyal to them. She groaned, "And you said, Gosh Leo, that sounds swell, but Abbey will murder one or both of us if I do this?"

He shook his head, "No, I told him it would be far easier to see each other if he moved up here and came to work in my staff at the Mansion." He paused, then added, "Interestingly, he did tell me to be nice to you, or I'd lose you. But, I have a feeling the lady doth protest too much and you are not going anywhere either."

She had worked off her clothes as the conversation progressed and was now naked, on top of the covers. "Well," she said, in as sultry a voice as she could stand to hear herself say, "If I left, you'd be short a very convincing beard."

"I don't think you can be a beard if we-"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," Abbey soothed, "We've got about 9 hours before you become a candidate for governor and I hand you over to Leo for God knows how long, and I intend to make the most of it."


End file.
